DBT Season 1
DBT Season 1 is the beginning of the Teardrop extension of the series. It features entirely new members to the cast of the Dragon Ball series. Planetary Draft Tournament Beginnings * DBT Episodes 1-3 The season begins about 995 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z ( 895, if counting GT as canon). The first character introduced is Cuma, a young girl who, despite having a having a very wealthy and prominent family, attends a run-down and overall-poor school. She is one day gathering her books to leave class when she is confronted by the school bully, Kristen, and her gang the Redfire Crew. Cuma deems she is unable to fight them and opts to run away. She is eventually cornered by Kristen and her gang (mainly Kurt and Jeff) and it is implied that Kurt was going to rape Cuma, until she bursts forward as a Super Saiyan. The three thugs are astonished at her power level, and as a play on the "OVER 9000!!" joke, when asked what her power level was, Kurt responded with "IT'S OVER 90,000,000!!!!!!!" after looking at the Scouter app on his iPad. Jeff even goes as far as saying: "Y'know, we took a test in history on something almost exactly like this that gives me the impression that we've wrote a check we can't cash." Indeed, the three are quickly outclassed by Cuma in her Super Saiyan form. After a very one-sided fight, Cuma dominates the gang and leaves the school as planned. She walks into a store and looks in the mirror at herself. She is surprised at her image, and after a brief flashback of her test and seeing Vegeta on a picture in one of her history books, she concludes (correctly) that she is a descendant of the Saiyan Prince, and acknowledges herself as such from then on. Tournament begins * Episodes 4-6 In episode 4, Elic, the main character, is introduced. He is shown to be mentally disabled, but still very intelligent. He asks Cuma what happened to make her late for their daily studies and training sessions. After a 2 hour study session, they go to the Corporation's Training Facility (which resembles the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ) and Cuma reveals her new form to Elic. He is very impressed by the transformation, and underestimating himself, says he can't keep up. Cuma affirms this haughtily, but during their regiment, is proven horribly false by Elic's actual ability. Elic displays just how capable he is of holding his own, and at some points getting the upper hand, with a Super Saiyan. Cuma is almost in disbelief, but somehow gains her composure and points out all of the faults in Elic's style. Meanwhile, Kristen, Jeff and Kurt make their way to the Crew's Hideout, and they tell of their humiliating defeat at the hands of Cuma. After many racial slurs directed at Cuma and her family, as well as Elic, her boyfriend, Kristen (at Crew member Lois's suggestion) decides to join Team Ace at the annual Planetary Draft Tournament. The Aces are also revealed to be the employers of Kristen's father, who serves in their army. After she makes a deal (albeit, of a sexual nature) with the heirs of the Corporation ,Glacio and Frosko, she is allowed to compete directly in the tournament, and receive their training. It is also during this time that they learn what Cuma used to defeat the Crew, and also of the Saiyan race. The next week, in school, Kristen and Jeff collude to attack Cuma during lunch (both very assured in their new power). Once again, Cuma outclasses both of them, although Kristen manages to land two punches. Then, as if Cuma didn't have the situation under control, her sister Bella intervenes, and she has turned Super Saiyan as well. In near total panic, both Kristen and Jeff flee. After school, at the Kowalzcyk Suite, Elic, Cuma and Bella are in the computor room looking up their ancestry, and they find that they are indeed descended from Vegeta. Also seen on their family tree is Trunks, Bulla, and Vegeta Jr. When Elic asks if he's royalty, the girls reply that he is not on Vegeta's lineage, and tells him he is not a Saiyan. Doubts soon arise as, during a training regiment, Bella makes Elic very angry by playfully insulting his mother (who had died 10 years before the events of Teardrop) and Elic shows signs of becoming a Super Saiyan. After he nearly breaks Bella's back, he is calmed by Cuma, who promises him a piece of candy if they end training early. The child-like Elic complies. The sisters are baffled at Elic's power-jump, but dismiss it. The day of the tournament arrives. During and After the Tournament * Episodes 7-8 The Tournament is underway. The rules: No rules. The only way to lose is by ring-out or being knocked unconscious. The teams include the Aces, Sepiero-Kowalzcyks, Marduks, and Kuais. Glacio, Frosko and Kristen prove just how strong they are, easily defeating team Marduk, each holding a power level of 125,000,000. Kristen then warns Glacio and Frosko of Cuma and Bella, noting both of them as "Saiyan-bloods". The Ace brothers indeed take notice of them, but in the perverted way that sickens Kristen to no end. It is time for Team Sepiero-Kowalzcyk to face Team Kuai. The teams are evenly matched, without the sisters needing to transform. Although it is revealed eventually that Johnny, the supposedly weakest link of the group, was holding back his power, despite his power level being 103,000,000 (as compared to his teamates/cousins levels of 128,000,000 each). He states he doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he eventually is pushed to reveal that he has mastered a form known as the Mystic Kiaoken, an altogether different form of the Kaio-Ken used by the Redfire Crew. He powers up, though his aura turns white instead of red, and his power level now reaches to 144,000,000. This forces Bella and Cuma to turn Super Saiyan, and working together with Elic, they fight team Kuai and force them to ring out. Knowing that the Ace brothers don't stand a chance against the two Super Saiyans, Kristen devises a plan. At the behest of the Aces, she goes to attempt to persuade Tournament Comissioner Mick to allow Glacio and Frosko take on Elic, without letting Elic's teamates help him. Mick agrees, in return for a "favor" (which Kristen somewhat agrees to). After 10 days of rest and relaxation, the remaining teams come to the final round. In a surprise twist, it is announced that the match will be Elic vs. Frosko and Glacio, surprising all but team Ace. It is a brutal battle, in which Elic manages to hold his own. Elic manages to blacken Glacio's eye, who becomes fuming mad. When he does, he entices Frosko to transform into their Final Forms together, and now both have a power level of 153,000,000 each. Now with not only the numbers game, but power advantage, the brothers sadistically toy with Elic. He is nearly sent out of the ring, and the count is started. Already gloating, Glacio comments on the fact that Elic's Father was killed because of the hit placed on him because of his and Frosko's father. He also mockingly wished that Elic's Mother had been kept as a trophy, and that Selica would be his prize. At the count of 8, Elic has a flashback of his parents' deaths, and this drives him over the edge. He hops back up and transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Everyone in the stadium is shocked. Cuma and Bella can't believe their eyes either, as they were under the belief that Vegeta was the only way Saiyan blood could be passed on. Glacio and Frosko are in near total panic and horror, as Elic's power level was at least 155,000,000. Although the two of them fought evenly with Eic for about 5 minutes, their power dipped due to excessive fatigue they had gained due to toying with Elic. They manage to power-up to 100% Full Power, but couldn't maintain it, and were both eventually knocked unconscious by Elic, who even though he had won, was now completely insane from rage. He continued to attack them, even after the 10 count, but he was eventuall calmed down by Cuma, Bella and his debuting sister Selica. Category:The Heartman Category:Dragon Ball Sagas Category:Fan Fiction